


Welcome Home

by KaijuLovingFreak



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M, Vanilla, i made this for my friend on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuLovingFreak/pseuds/KaijuLovingFreak
Summary: Amelia had a special surprise for Soap when he came home that day...





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this was fun to write. So, originally, I wrote this for tumblr only, but I felt proud enough to post here. So basically, Amelia is an OC me and a friend created because we were talking headcanons and we thought "oh what if he had a girlfriend" so we created her for this. There's also some small details from our headcanons, but it's not big enough to explain, so I'm just leaving it as that. Anyways, enjoy!

Amelia took in a deep breath, as she was ready to try and get her special plan going. She already made preparations anyways, might as well get the payoff she wanted.  
Soap had returned the day before already, and she was more than happy to see him, including the dogs to, especially Diana. She got her sweet couch cuddles with him, some kiss, and of course, getting to wake up in his arms this morning. But she wanted some more… private, adult attention.  
He’d already left that day to visit his mom, and since she had work that day, she couldn’t come along, but that just made it better for her to get her little surprise. She arrived home and he was still out, so she had more time to get ready.  
Drop off the dogs at Adrien’s house? Check.  
Bedroom cleaned up? Check.  
Condoms and lube? Check.  
Appropriate lingerie? Check.  
Now all that was left was for Soap to come back.  
She made sure she had what she needed for the night, before finally laying on their bed.  
Luckily, it didn’t take long for him to come back after she was done. She could hear his truck coming into the driveway before parking, and she couldn’t help but smile, ready for when he came in, as she sat up on the bed.  
The front door opened and closed, signalling he was now inside.  
Soap walked into the living room, expecting to have the dogs come and pounce on him. However, they never came, and he was a little suspicious about it. He put his keys on the counter, as he took off his jacket and placed it down on the couch.  
“Amelia? Are you home?” He called out, as he noticed the silence creeping in.  
“In the bedroom!” She called back a little eagerly. It was relieving to hear she was at least here. He walked towards their bedroom, and opened the door. He was met with the sight of her sitting on the bed, the room dimly lit. He noticed her lingerie and immediately got the hint of what she was up to. He smirked, walking in and shutting the door behind him.  
“Well, this is a nice little thing to come back to.”  
She chuckled as he walked towards the bed. “Oh, I just thought I’d do something special for you.”  
“All for little old me?” He giggled, as he slowly crawled onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. “You shouldn’t have.”  
“Well you didn’t give me a chance to do so yesterday.”  
“If I’d known you’d do this, I would’ve called you before I came.”  
He was now fully above her, as she pulled him down with her. They laid like this, as he cupped her face with one hand.  
“I wouldn’t mind coming home to this all the time.”  
“I wouldn’t mind if you came over more often.”  
“Maybe I should.”  
He leaned down, and kissed her softly. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for moments longer, enjoying the kiss alone. It had been months since he even got to hold her, neither wanted to rush this, not yet at least. They broke the kiss for a moment, as he moved and pulled off his shirt, tossing it away before going back down to kiss her some more.  
It was only after some time before they pulled away again, as he pulled himself up to look down at her, examining every inch of her. His smile grew, looking back at her face. “God, you’re so beautiful.”  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek, as he slowly moved down her face, to her jaw, tracing along with soft kisses.  
She hummed as he did so, her fingers going through his mohawk. His own hands traced along her body, tracing every curve she had.  
He continued to kiss her, as he moved down to her neck, and began to bite and nibble at the more sensitive parts. She hummed happily, her hand beginning to curl in his hair. He continued to suck her skin, as he tried to get a good look at her face. She only moved her head so that he would have better access to her neck, a low moan escaping her mouths.  
“Mmm, maybe you can use your mouth for something else?” She teased him. He paused what he was doing and looked back at her, as he chuckled at her comment.  
“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”  
“Not like you wouldn’t want to do that.”  
“Well, that’s true. But you’ll just have to wait.” He cooed, as his hands moved up to her breast.  
He gently squeezed them, his hands softly rubbing them.  
She let out a soft moan, making him smirk at her response. His hands snaked his underneath her and unclipped her bra. She helped him take it off, as he tossed it to the side. His hands returned to massage her breast, before he leaned down and started to suck on one of her nipples.  
She gasped slightly, as she felt his tongue swirling around her nipple, his other hand giving the other attention too. She rolled her head back, moaning softly with the sensation of each suck and movement of his fingers and tongue.  
After a while, he pulled himself up, and looked to her for a second. She looked down at him as she caught her breath, a sheepish smile coming to her face.  
“Damn, I forgot how good you are with your mouth.”  
“Then let me remind you some more.” He purred lowly, sending a shiver down her spine.  
She could see that hungry look in his eyes, and knew what he was going to do next, getting her excited.  
He moved himself further down, settling between her legs. He moved her legs above his arms, pulling a little closer to her, as he looked between her legs. He licked his lips hungrily, before moving his hands to her panties, moving them to the side, revealing herself to him.  
He could already see she was wet, but with her having planned this ahead of time, she probably was excited for this way before he got home.  
She lifted herself on her elbows, as she looked down at him, awaiting for his next move. He chuckled a bit, looking up at her. “I see you’re eager, well don’t worry love, I’ll take good care of you.”  
He moved down, and ran his tongue against her clit. She gasped loudly, her hands gripping the blankets below her. He took that as a sign that she enjoyed it, and continued to eat her out.  
His tongue continued to trace along her clit teasingly, before using his mouth to suck it. He kept this pattern going, with his mouth exploring her pussy, making sure to please her by going for every sensitive spot his mouth could get too.  
She leaned back down on the bed, her head rolling back as her back arched up. She began to moan out loudly, her hands gripping tightly on the blankets. It had been too long, it felt absolutely amazing. Each flick of the tongue made her cry out more, as she began to moan out his name.  
After a while, he decided to put a pause to what he was doing, and leaned back up, making her whine in protest.  
“Come on, it was getting good…”  
“I didn’t want to to come just yet, love. We still have the best part to go.” He chuckled, as he moved himself to grab himself a condom and the lube.  
He rested back between her legs, pouring some of the lube on his hand. He put the bottle aside, before spreading her open for him. He inserted one finger inside her, moving it slowly in and out, before slipping in a second, stretching her out a little more. She groaned a little, as he continued to move his fingers inside her, using a scissor motion to widen her out.  
She was enjoying it for a bit, but once he slipped in a third finger in her, she began to get needy. She wanted more than just his fingers, she wanted him inside her, and she wanted him now.  
“John… Please…”  
“Hm?”  
“Please, I need you…”  
“What do you need?”  
God she hated that he was teasing her, now of all times.  
“Dammit John…”  
“Just tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”  
“I want you to fuck me! I want you inside me, right now!”  
That was all he needed, as he slid his fingers out, and moved up. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his boxers down, his now hardened cock coming out from underneath them. He took the condom out and wrapped himself up.  
She spread herself for him, as he scooted himself closer to her. He took his cock and slowly rubbed it against her entrance, as she bit her lip in anticipation. She felt like she would lose it if he didn’t put it inside of her, but he gave mercy, and slide himself in, groaning lowly as he did so.  
She moaned loudly, as he moved in all the way, his hips connecting with hers, allowing her a chance to take a deep breath. He looked down at her for a moment, as she looked back up at him. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed back, her arms wrapping around him as he slid his arms under her. They kissed each other passionately, holding the other close. They pulled away, as he rested his forehead against hers.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You want me to start moving?”  
“Yes, please.”  
He smiled a bit, as he adjusted himself, and began to move his hips. He moved slowly out, until only the head was inside, before sliding himself back inside. He repeated his movements, as he groaned. She moaned lowly as well, enjoying herself as he continued to move inside her.  
The slow speed soon got faster, picking up the speed. He wanted to take his time, but they both were too eager to wait any longer, so he settled for going fast.  
As his speed picked up, so did his thrusts, as they began to be harder. She was moaning out, satisfied with the sudden fast pace. Her hips moved up, begging for more.  
He took this moment to sit up, as his hands went to her hips, holding them firmly so that he could thrust into her easily. He groaned, as he watched her below him to make sure she was enjoying it too.  
She was practically in bliss, and she was starting to moan out his name constantly, her eyes closed with her head rolling back. One hand gripped tightly to her pillow, as the other gripped onto the blankets.  
The room was starting to fill with only the sound of their moans and calls for each other, the bed creaking with every thrust he made.  
Neither knew how long they stayed like this, but by now, he was slamming his hips against her, as she practically yelling out his name. She could feel herself slipping, as her climax grew closer and closer, as he continued to thrust hard.  
“Oh god! J-john! Babe, I’m close… I’m so close!” She gasped out in between moans.  
He gave a smirk, one hand moving from her hip. He moved his thumb down to start rubbing her clit, making sure to give her more pleasure.  
“Go ahead, love. Cum for me.” He groaned, his voice low and husky. God it turned her on more.  
She didn’t know how much longer she could last, and she could feel her body getting hotter and hotter. Before you knew it, her climax hit her hard, as she arched her back and screamed out his name.  
Soap himself didn’t stop his thrusts, as he still needed his own climax. He could feel her twitch around him from her climax, making him feel good.  
Finally, after a few more thrusts, he slammed into her, cursing loudly, his hips shaking.  
They both panted exhaustedly, as he pulled out of her, and laid down next to her. He took off the condom and tied it up, tossing it to the small trashcan on the side.  
Finally, they both relaxed a bit, their afterglow settling down. He turned in his side, looking at her as she panted. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
She smiled when they faced each other, as she tangled her legs with his.  
“Not bad after months of being away, huh?”  
“I’ll admit, that’s one of the best sexes you’ve given.” She spoke, giving him a soft kiss.  
He chuckled a bit, as they remained silent.  
Finally, he moved his hand to cup her face again, his fingers tangling in her curly hair. He kissed her forehead, before leaning his own against it.  
“I’ve missed you, love.”  
She smiled warmly, her hand reaching to hold his hand, giving his palm a kiss.  
“I’ve missed you too, babe.”  
The held each other close. Laying together in silence, nothing but each other being the only thing they cared for at that moment. It was all that mattered right now, and neither could be happier.  
After minutes of silence, he finally spoke up again, breaking the silence.  
“You up for round two?”  
She laughed at his question, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to go at it again.  
“Alright, I’m down for it. But only if I can top this time.”  
“No complaining from me.” He chuckled.  
They began to kiss again, as they shifted, so that now she was straddling him.  
No need to rush at the start. After all, they have all night to have fun together.


End file.
